


Meteor Strike

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A day in the Xgane household, Crack, Is Sendak dead? Who knows., Keith has the worst luck in Galra parents, M/M, ft. Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: Sendak is like that annoying in-law who keeps showing up at your house when you haven't cleaned in a month. The Paladins are gettingreallytired of it.





	Meteor Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catpoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/gifts), [RukaIsAFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukaIsAFan/gifts).



> For Ruka and Alex on Discord, and the discussion on who would be the worst choice for Keith's Galra parent.

Waking up in his boyfriend’s bed in the morning was supposed to be an enjoyable affair.

Shiro could have done without the sight of Sendak’s furry purple face less than an inch away from his, sniffing in disdain.

He blinked rapidly, half-hoping it was just a nightmare – but no. That was definitely Sendak, perched next to the bed like an overgrown vulture, sneering down at them.

Keith made a quiet, distressed noise as Shiro tried to extricate himself from the tangle they were in without waking him up.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed, freeing his prosthetic arm from the blankets. Just in case.

Sendak gave him such a look of utter derision that Shiro would’ve been grudgingly impressed, were it in any other situation.

“Making sure,” he told Shiro, ominously.

Keith shifted restlessly in the bed, and Shiro ran a soothing hand down his spine, petting him like a particularly large feline.

“Look,” he hissed at Sendak, “I know you don’t like me, and believe me, the feeling’s mutual – but can we at least _pretend_ to get along, for Keith’s sake?”

That was about as close to a _Sorry for flushing you out of the Castle_ as he could possibly get. If Sendak was expecting an engraved apology – well, sorry. That was _one_ Hallmark card they didn’t make.

“No,” said Sendak, and activated his own prosthetic arm.

Shiro sighed.

☆☆☆

“When I said I wanted to find my family, I didn’t mean _this_ ,” Keith muttered viciously, sounding far too awake for the hour.

Shiro put his head down on the table. It was also way too early in the morning for dignity. Or inflections.

“What.”

Was Keith talking about the fact that his Galra parent was, apparently, Sendak? Or the sudden Sendak infestation in the Castle-ship, ever since both of them found out that they were related?

Shiro very carefully decided he didn’t want to the specifics. For his own sanity.

“How does he _keep_ getting in!” demanded Keith, pulling his hair. “Coran and Pidge just upgraded the security systems, like, last week!”

“It could’ve been worse,” consoled Hunk, patting Keith on the arm as he came bearing steaming mugs of replicator-coffee. “It could’ve been Zarkon.”

“Not really.” Pidge shoved her glasses up her nose. “At least we know Zarkon’s dead. Sendak’s _still_ scuttling about, like a cockroach.”

Lance gave a theatrical shudder.

“Does anyone know where he is right now?”

“Haven’t seen him since Keith drop-kicked him out of our bedroom,” reported Shiro. His voice was a little muffled by the fact that he was still face-planted on the table.

“Ah, the wonders of an only child.” Coran breezed into the room, carrying plates of that green goo they all really, really hated. He patted Allura on the shoulder. “Why, your father used to be the very same, back when the boys would flock to you during the Juniberry Festival –”

Shiro raised his head from the table. His expression was incredulous. “Are you trying to compare _Sendak_ to _King Alfor_?!”

Coran paused, tugging on a whisker. “Wee~eell,” he said.

“This cannot go on,” Allura declared, calmly ignoring Coran with her usual aplomb. “Our location is constantly compromised, our security breached, and our morale depleted. Something must be done.”

“About that.” Pidge glanced over at Keith. “Are you _sure_ Sendak didn’t inject you with that subcutaneous tracker, the way he’d been promising to do?”

“He didn’t succeed,” Keith muttered darkly. “Shiro freaked out and smashed the syringe before he got a chance to.”

“Maybe we can annoy him into leaving us alone.”

Even Lance looked surprised when nobody shot his suggestion down immediately.

“Well,” Shiro said thoughtfully. “It’s worth a try.”

☆☆☆

“Oy! Sendak!”

Lance and Hunk were huddled in a corner, trying to write a song about… how Sendak lost to a kid a quarter of his size _and_ his age, it seemed. Shiro left them to it when they started coordinating dance choreography for the chorus.

Pidge would probably approve, judging by the way she was now screaming over the intercom, “With an arm that big, are you sure you aren’t overcompensating for something?”

“Bigger isn’t always better~” sang Lance, and – nope. Just nope. He didn’t want to know.

“How many more lieutenants will you lose, Sendak? How many before Lotor decides you are killing them off on purpose, and have your head for it?”

Hunk nudged Lance. “Someone should tell Allura that’s not what ‘annoy him into leaving us alone’ actually means,” he whispered.

Keith growled, unfolding his arms and marching over to the intercom. Shiro would normally have stopped him, but well, Coran didn’t look like he minded the interruption. His metaphor was so convoluted that Shiro suspected even Coran had quite lost track of the plot.

“Sendak,” he snarled into the microphone. “Did you even know his name?”

Lance yelped as he fell over, eyes wide.

“Did he know you were capable of conceiving? Or did you just dump a baby into his arms and walk out on him?”

There was a very tense silence.

“A cryopod has just ejected itself,” reported Coran, flicking through the screens.

“No trace of Sendak anywhere,” agreed Pidge, cycling through the camera feeds. “Looks like he’s gone.”

“Well.” Shiro looked at his boyfriend. “Guess you hit a nerve.”

Keith scowled. “The coward,” he spat. “Running away before I get any answers from him, as usual.” He looked contemplative for a moment. “We should go track him down.”

“NO!” everyone else shrieked in unison.


End file.
